


【授翻】no faraway shore

by XiaoxingShen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Romance, president bucky barnes, shrunkyclunks - but the long way around
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoxingShen/pseuds/XiaoxingShen
Summary: 总统詹姆斯巴恩斯曾在职业生涯中坚持说，他人生的决定性时刻是当史蒂夫罗杰斯牺牲自己的时候，他躺在纽约的医院里，只剩下一只手臂。现在，巴基会说，他人生的决定性时刻是神盾局告诉他，史蒂夫还活着的那一刻。在这个故事中，巴基成为总统，史蒂夫在未来结交朋友，也遇见敌人；一个在玫瑰花园中的婚礼不得不等到九头蛇被再次打败之后了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】no faraway shore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Faraway Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003245) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



> 这部作品以一个小小的“如果这样不是会很有趣吗？”作为开始，并且最终转变为好几千字的情节，那时我正在从手术中恢复。我关于美国政治和文章中漫威作品的知识来自于政治表演秀和谷歌。  
> 无数次地感谢我可爱的beta, SiriusGrey: 她挑出了所有自动改正的错误，以确保你不会在一个严肃的时刻大笑，比如一个人“tries to school bus face”(译者：but自动改正为bus);以外，她也确保我对这个故事和所有人物保持诚实。在她的投入下，这个故事绝对变得更棒了。
> 
> 警告：将会有漫画书级别的暴力和罗曼史。在第一章，巴基的部分有轻微的自杀倾向。

译者的话：非常感谢eyres带给我们这么好的作品，我也希望能尽力给大家呈现出原作的精彩之处。在翻译中，某些地方会采取意译。由于中文语法的限制和流畅度的需要，有些句子会根据我自己的理解进行拆分和合并。我的英语水平并不是特别优秀，如果各位GN发现翻译有错误的地方或者更好的方式，欢迎在评论区留言进行讨论。

The beginning

巴基现在96岁，他只有两件后悔的事情。

好吧，这不太准确。

在他的记忆里，有整整一船的岁月，像暗淡的黄铜和阴影，在痛苦中生锈。他讲述那些年的故事，告诫人们当你迷失在自己无法控制的事情上时，会发生什么。你会深深地陷入过去，以至于无法依靠自己摆脱一切。他讲述那些岁月和故事的结尾：佩吉卡特揪着裤腰带把他拉起来，狠狠地用拳头打他的下巴，在大概六十年之后，他的下巴仍然会在雨中咯吱作响。

他真希望当初就知道某些事情。他希望知道苹果公司的股票将会不断上涨，并且在有机会的时候投资那些麦当劳商铺。他希望知道互联网泡沫将会破裂，还有尼克松是一个骗子。他希望知道在拉达斯的窗户旁有一个狙击手，而那一天除了开车送一个死去的总统去医院，他还能做更多。

然而，在所有这些希望和黑暗的部分里，只有两件事，如果精灵明天从瓶子中蹦出来，巴基会选择回溯并且做出改变。

他一直梦见这两件事，尤其是在下雪的日子里。第一场雪来了，他知道，一定会有哪个噩梦尖叫着把他从睡眠中踢出来。如果闭上眼睛，他仍然能感觉到踩在靴子下的火车和肺中冰冷的空气。梦境总是将他扔在那个画面中：他双脚站在那里，史蒂夫转头，嘴角开始向上弯成一个笑容，然后巴基看见明亮的蓝色能量光束。在梦中，他低头一看，胳膊不见了，断裂的地方就像有一把斧子劈在肩膀上，鲜血四溅。在他的想象中，整个车厢都是血液，涂满了墙壁和地板，而史蒂夫被淹没在其中，伸手抓住他并和他一起死去。

他尖叫着醒来，满头大汗，肩膀在袖子里痉挛。在火车上的那一天，他的手臂被肢解，动脉划破，骨头粉碎，肌肉撕裂。火车的一侧被炸掉了，史蒂夫用他的皮带做了止血带。当巴基在他的手下流血时，他不停地诅咒、祈祷和恳求。他们当时还不知道，但是那天巴基没有直接在史蒂夫的臂弯中见上帝的唯一原因就是九头蛇的血清已经在他的血管中奔流，并努力将他从死亡的边缘拽回。当时巴基总是有点浪漫地想象他能设法坚持住，因为史蒂夫从来没有输过一场他决心要赢的比赛。

在关于那天的更好的梦中，巴基想象他能够躲过爆炸或者提前就发现了九头蛇士兵。他梦见自己在填充武器之前就向敌人的头部开枪。他梦见史蒂夫完成了他的微笑，当火车在拐弯处隆隆作响的时候，他们偷偷快速地吻了一下。

即使第一个梦让他尖叫着醒来，另一个梦境却更糟糕。他哭泣着从那个梦中醒来，啜泣得好像他的心又被劈成了两半，而他正在死去，除了再也没有人握住他的手。

这个梦境总是在飞机的驾驶舱开始。细节模糊黯淡，用老照片、他人地描述和巴基的想象中拼凑而成。毕竟，巴基从来没有见过那架飞机的内部。然而史蒂夫在那里，靠着模糊的挡风玻璃，俯瞰没有尽头的冰原。他像火把一样明亮，而巴基却看不清他的脸。在梦中，史蒂夫正在和佩吉说话，有时它与巴基听了一千次的录音相匹配，有时它是来自巴基脑袋中的一些半疯狂的东西。在实际的录音里，史蒂夫说：“告诉巴基我爱他，我很抱歉，他是我认识的最好的人。”然后他嘶哑地说，“请照顾好他，佩吉。他将会成就伟大的事情。”在梦中，巴基从来没有听见过佩吉的回答。他只是听见飞机的尖啸声，然后是一阵剧烈的撞击，冰块、玻璃和海水都在上升。当史蒂夫短暂地努力冲出飞机游向水面时，他就像一个鬼魂漂浮着。他看见随着氧气耗尽，史蒂夫的动作变得越来越疯狂；当身体挣扎着获取空气时，史蒂夫战栗着。史蒂夫总是用他眼中最后的一点光彩直勾勾地盯着梦境中的他。“你原本应该在这的，”史蒂夫说，声音不可思议地传出冻结的海洋。“为什么你让我一个人死去？”然后气泡从他的嘴里溢出，他的眼睛像大理石一样黯淡无光，仍然带着被背叛的神情凝视着巴基。

巴基总是哭泣着醒来。

所以巴基有两件后悔的事：他的手臂被炸掉了，所以当史蒂夫在战斗时，他躺在纽约的一家高级医院里。还有不在那个地方，当史蒂夫被淹没时，他不在九头蛇飞机的机舱里。

当人们问他是否有后悔的事情时（他们现在经常这么问），他会回答第一件事情。他说他希望自己在那一刻能更快更聪明，这样他也许会改变历史。他将第二件事死死保留在心底，不让任何人知道。在战后黑暗的晚上，他曾在贝卡的臂弯里哭泣着吐露了真相，让她抚摸着他的头发，紧紧地搂住他的后背。

除她以外，他从未在后续数不胜数的采访、辩论和演讲中分享过这些事情。当他进入政治界（就在佩吉猛击他的下巴，并把他拽回贝卡身边，她们都告诉他史蒂夫不会希望他在污水沟中浪费生命的十八年之后），他知道人们一定会问到史蒂夫，问到那一天，而且他已经很擅长回答这些了。他尝试，很长的一段时间，简单地不谈论这些-但是当你站在公众面前代表人民时，人们想看你流血。

他告诉人们第二件后悔的事是他生命中决定性的时刻。的确，多年之后他仍然深陷在悲痛、愤怒、自我怜悯和优柔寡断的深渊中；在继续前进和放弃一切之间摇摆不定。然而，他最终再次站起来（在佩吉和贝卡的帮助之下），却是因为悔恨。当他心爱的人哽咽着说出最后的话语，驾驶着飞机冲向冰雪和海洋时，巴基却在一旁无助地躺在医院的病床上。在他剩余漫长的职业生涯中，害怕被再次留下的恐惧和不辜负史蒂夫遗言的愿望驱使着他不断前进。

当然，每个人都听到了史蒂夫最后时刻的录音。自从二战以来，那段音频已经被反复播放了成千上万次，作为美国勇气的终极例证。巴基已经在太多这样的电视和广播节目中出现了，那些节目认为播放那个片段是个好主意，提醒每个人巴基失去的一切，并提醒公众美国队长在他最后的时刻说起巴基巴恩斯。

“听到那些话仍然很艰难吗？”有一次某个早间节目主持人问他，那时他正在竞选纽约州州长。

“那从来不会变得更轻松，”巴基说，避开了陷阱。他那时已经学会控制表情了。“别指望它有一天会。”

当然，所有这一切都发生在他们相爱的消息公诸于众之前。

在竞选州长的第二个任期时，巴基已经作为同性恋出柜了。那时是九十年代，巴基认为这件事不能再等了。当时，娜塔莎是他的安全主管。（她在96年从俄罗斯叛逃，佩吉让巴基雇佣她，因为“他们是一个豆荚里的两个豌豆”）（一摸一样）她对巴基所冒的风险非常愤怒。她已经紧张了好几个月了。令巴基惊喜的是，尽管仍有一些威胁，他的大多数选民都非常支持他。当然，如果他是纽约州以外某个地方的州长，那可能会是一个不同的故事。

不利的是，在大约几个小时后，史蒂夫的遗言录音被拿出来重新播放，人们几乎立刻就开始了猜测。三天之后，巴基在《纽约时报》的一次精心准备的采访中证实了这一猜测。竞选余下的时间都被关于史蒂夫的问题占领了。

突然之间，巴基不仅仅是“美国队长的得力助手和最好的朋友”，他也是“秘密情人”。佩吉发表了一份声明，说她早就知道（她的确知道-史蒂夫不能为了保全他自己的秘密向一个漂亮女孩说谎），并且她很高兴人们现在能够更加开放。佩吉嫁给了一个英俊的男人，名叫托马斯梅耶，抚养了一群孩子和孙子，也许还会有一个曾孙宝宝。他们都很漂亮，聪明伶俐。巴基只有一点点怕他们所有人。

贝卡亲吻了巴基的双颊，即使她的丈夫过了一段时间才接受这件事。他的侄子和侄女，那时他们大部分已经成年，都很支持他。被贝卡命名为史蒂夫的那个男孩从加州给他写了一封信，说他是一直以自己的名字为荣，现在他更加自豪了。当史蒂夫和他的妻子在年末生了一个儿子时，他们给他取名为詹姆斯格兰特，巴基哭了。

当巴基结束了他作为州长的第三个任期并决定尝试一段私人生活时，他和史蒂夫已经被评选为自亚历山大大帝和赫费斯提翁以来最伟大的酷儿历史传奇。有时看着那些珍贵的回忆被拽出来供公众消费是很艰难的，但是每当巴基谈论史蒂夫，他内心深处就有一个金色的小点在闪闪发光。在多年对每一句话都小心翼翼之后，能够自由地谈论是一种解放。

他在87岁高龄时写下了自己的回忆录，感觉自己年老疲劳到了骨子里，看起来却像28岁。这部回忆录在《纽约时报》的畅销书排行榜上停留了好几个月。当他巡回售书时，巴基被那些前来的男男女女深深触动，那些人们告诉巴基他和史蒂夫的故事给了他们很多做自己的勇气。史蒂夫会感到骄傲的。

竞选总统从来不是他计划里的一部分。不过，如果他诚实地说，在他和史蒂夫重新在一起之前，除了做一些好事之外，他从一开始也没有计划过。血清暂时毁掉了这个计划的后半段-所以他现在在这。纽约之战之后，人们开始从这个世界以外的事物中寻求安全。有了巴基的政治成就和二战时与九头蛇的战斗，有些人认为他正是这个国家所需要的人。

然而，这并不是一个容易的选择。在担任公职多年后，巴基很享受再次成为一名普通公民的生活。他搬到了史塔克塔，并且花了一些时间再次为正义之战战斗：追赶坏人，无论他们在哪里。那种自由是很难放弃的。

在他宣布竞选总统之前，（就在外星人入侵纽约以及宇宙魔方和洛基所造成的混乱之后），他乘坐私人直升机前往格陵兰岛，并从那里租了一艘船进入大西洋。

船长把他带到史蒂夫最后为人所知的坐标，巴基独自走到甲板上，甚至把娜塔莎留在甲板下。风拍打着船头，咆哮着吹过波涛汹涌的海洋。他的脸颊被狂风吹得火辣辣的，他感到眼泪冻结了。

在下方，黑色的海水拍打着船边，泛着白色泡沫的浪花像小炸弹一样爆发。巴基抓紧栏杆，尽可能远地从边缘探出身体。在霍华德去世之前，他们每年都一起到这旅行。每年，当他们找不到任何飞机的踪迹时，总有那么一刻，他在船舷俯身，盯着黑漆漆的水面，想要潜入水下。那将会很冷，寒冷会灼烧着他的骨头，海水将模糊他的视线，水流将他拖到水下，将他带回他所知唯一的家。他想象自己的肺因为缺乏氧气而灼痛，他将会看到巨大的飞机，看到史蒂夫明亮的金发。在那里，他想，他将会找到平静。

“史蒂夫，”他说，现年94岁，筋疲力尽，“我希望你在这。我希望你感到自豪。”他低下头，向一个听不见的男人祈祷。“我爱你。”

他回家宣布即将竞选总统，就站在布鲁克林公寓的门廊上，他成长的地方。外星人对公寓外观的损伤肉眼可见，托尼斯塔克站在一侧，佩吉卡特在另一侧，娜塔莎在上方某处狙击手的巢穴中。“我有一个朋友，”他对欢呼的人群说，“他从未放弃，总是为那些保护自己的人而战。我努力过，在我力所能及的小的方面，不辜负他的遗志，让他感到骄傲。如果你们允许我继承他的遗志，当选总统来服务人们，我会感到非常荣幸。”

他成功了：不是以压倒性的优势，而是以无人质疑且值得尊敬的票数领先。成为第一个公开同性恋身份的主要政党候选人，这超出了他的预期。气球和五彩纸屑纷纷落下，人群欢呼雀跃，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯成为了下一任美利坚合众国总统。在就职典礼当天，贝卡在他宣誓就职时手拿圣经，而巴基尽力只想谁在这里，而不是谁不在这里。

巴基从没想过当总统会很容易-但是，四个月之后，他感觉被等待他做的事情淹没了。他发誓血清是他没有完全秃顶的唯一原因。他每晚睡觉的时间很少超过几个小时，但仍然感觉自己在追赶进度。不过这是一份很好的，重要的工作-巴基可以诚实地说他喜欢自己的工作。

所以当尼古拉斯·J·弗瑞，神盾局的局长，一般情况下的讨厌鬼，无视礼节走进他的办公室，而托尼斯塔克就跟在他身后时，巴基对自己的时间表被打乱感到非常愤怒。两个戴着墨镜，手拿黑色公文包的特工随后走了进来，看上去很阴沉，就像《黑衣人》里糟糕的临时演员。空军一号已经停在停机坪上，巴基快要迟到了。

“总统先生，长官，”弗瑞轻快地说道。

托尼懒洋洋地倚在沙发上，把腿伸在咖啡桌上。“总统先生，”他说，不知怎么听起来有点讽刺。

巴基盖上了笔帽，揉了揉鼻子。在这样的时刻，他几乎能感觉到鬓角冒出了白发。“怎么了？新墨西哥州的超级秘密军事行动？外星人又入侵纽约了？”

弗瑞与斯塔克交换了一个眼神并且坐了下来。他的脸扭曲了，突然之间巴基意识到他正在试图保持敏感。

巴基的胃翻腾了起来。“是某一个孩子吗？或是贝卡？”他问道，感觉自己心跳加速。他有四个侄子和五个侄女，八个侄孙和十个侄孙女，一个曾侄孙女，还有几个即将出世。除了贝卡，他所有的姐妹都去世了，最近他听说她很健康，但是···

“他们都很好，长官。”弗瑞的助手说。

“那到底是怎么回事？”

“就告诉他吧，尼克，”托尼说，“戏剧表演不会让它变得更好，你知道我喜欢好的表演。”

弗瑞开门见山。“总统先生，我们找到了美国队长的飞机。”他说。

巴基的视线飘向了桌子上史蒂夫装在相框里的照片。这是某一时刻史蒂夫在USO（美国劳军组织）巡回演出时拍的一张职业照。当他竞选第三个纽约州州长任期时，一群历史学家趁他竞选的间隙在纽约大学的台阶上向他展示了这张照片。它被专业地、深思熟虑地着色过。巴基认为史蒂夫眼睛中的蓝色正好合适。

“谢谢你告诉我，”他说，并为这句话没有丝毫轻微的卡顿感到自豪。他背对着他们，目不转睛地盯着那把昂贵的椅子、橡木桌子和他所完成的一切，因为斯蒂夫被过早地带走了。“现在我想一个人呆着。”他想象自己凝视着大西洋黑暗的海水，梦想史蒂夫在海底深处等待着他。

“巴基，他还活着。”托尼的声音就在他身后。他是现在唯一一个用这个绰号的人。霍华德一直用这个名字，直到他去世的那一天，而托尼在成长的过程中除了这个名字，从来没有叫过他任何其他名字。尽管他有令人恼火的特质，但他已经是一个奇迹般的孩子和一个了不起的成年人。“在确定之前，我们不想告诉你。即使对我来说，这也是一个大型的科学实验。你要做的事情已经够多了，但他···”

“还活着，”弗瑞的助手结束了这个句子。他从公文包里拿出一个文件夹并走上前，把它递了过去。

巴基立刻把它打开。在最上面，有一张史蒂夫穿着带有SSR标志白体恤的照片。他的眼睛闭着，神情放松，嘴唇微微张开，脸颊有一点泛红，发际线周围的头发微微潮湿。他正在睡觉。“怎么可能？”

“你现在真的想听所有的科学知识吗？”托尼问道。

“终于，”他说，看向托尼，然后是弗瑞，“他在哪？”

“纽约市一个安全的神盾设施。”弗瑞紧紧握住双手。“我们等到医生给他做了彻底的检查之后才告诉你，脑电波看起来很好。他应该在接下来的24小时内醒来。”

“我想让他搬到这里来。”此刻他绝望地希望娜塔莎就在这里，但是她已经不再正式地为他工作了，她在地球的另一端为五角大楼里的某人执行机密任务。

“恕我直言，长官，纽约的医疗设施最能应对这种情况。”

“你说医生说他看起来很好。再说，我敢肯定你那栋几个月前才完工的高级办公楼的预算里有一个数十亿美元的项目，尼克。”不过，史蒂夫最好搬进白宫-确切的说，搬进他的卧室。

“长官···”

“把它完成。”巴基的声音变得低沉，这样就没有争论的余地了。并不是说他不喜欢弗瑞-但是在宇宙魔方造成混乱之后，他再也不会真正地相信弗瑞了。他把目光转向托尼，“你能确保它发生吗？”

“长官，是的，长官，总统先生，长官。天哪，你没喝咖啡就会发牢骚。”托尼对着助手打响指，并把他们全都拉出了门。“来吧，探员，我们有一个老冰棍要运呢。”

在他上飞机之前，巴基在他的桌子前坐了一会，试图站稳脚跟。这感觉像是整个世界都变了，他的整个生活方向都变了。巴基原以为他已经知道自己在地球上的余生会如何度过。他从来没有像现在这样高兴自己错了。

几个小时后，当空军一号返回华盛顿特区时，巴基接到了参谋长的电话。在过去的45分钟里，巴基一直坐在他的办公桌前，仅仅感觉着飞机在他下方隆隆作响，听见他的员工就在门外低声说话。终于他在几个小时以来第一次独处，他从口袋里拿出史蒂夫的黑白照片。小小的照片已经褪色-照片中的史蒂夫可能还不到十九岁，金色的头发披在脸上，眯着眼盯着镜头，就像太阳在他的眼睛里一样。巴基的拇指滑过一处褪色的角落。

有人重重地敲门，他先把照片滑进口袋里，然后才叫人进来。有些回忆只是他的。

一名助手走进来，递来一部手机。“总统先生，是参谋长的电话，长官。”巴基一接电话，他就溜了出去。

“长官，我想让您知道，”当他把手机按在耳边时，玛丽亚希尔说道。“罗杰斯队长幸存的消息可能很快会登上媒体。当工作人员准备将他转移到华盛顿特区时，罗杰斯队长醒来了，抓起一把枪，躲过了他的搬运工，并且试图逃出了大楼。几个摄影师可能在他第一次逃跑时拍下了他的照片。我现在已经让人去追踪他们了。”

“什么？”巴基咒骂道。他最不愿意看到的就是媒体对这一切的关注。他已经从桌子旁边站起来，朝门口走去。外面的特勤局特工看着他。“我们需要去纽约，”巴基告诉他。“让飞行员知道。”然后他转向玛丽亚，“他们把他找回来了吗？”

“斯塔克在他的鞋子里放了一个追踪器。他躲在布鲁克林一栋废弃的建筑里。我们正在努力不让媒体知道这件事，但是有人泄密只是时间问题。他不相信我们告诉他的事情，一直要求我们告诉他你在哪里。他确信的上一件事是你躺在医院里，失去了一只胳膊。”希尔在电话里听起来很累，巴基想知道她最后一次回家是什么时候。“长官，如果我可以建议的话，请回华盛顿吧···让史塔克和弗瑞处理这件事。如果你露面，媒体会立即铺天盖地。我们最不需要的就是···”

“我会去的，”巴基打断她。这甚至都不是一个问题，野马也挡不住他。“抱歉，玛丽亚，你不得不推迟我今晚的会面了。我会尽快赶回来，但我不会丢下他离开纽约。”

当飞机降落在肯尼迪机场时他试图思考他将对史蒂夫说什么，之后他被领进了黑色的车队里。他的安保人员对突然改变的计划做了调整，并对他露出焦虑的表情。他感觉很糟糕，但在大多数人的父母还没有学会走路之前，他就已经开始照顾自己了。

他满脑子想的都是七十年前他最后一次看见史蒂夫活着时的场景。巴基被麻醉，神志不清，躺在意大利一架飞机腹舱中的担架上，准备被霍华德送回纽约。说实话，他不太记得火车上那些疯狂的时刻，直到他在纽约一家医院的病床上醒来，一只胳膊没了，却不知道最大的损失即将到来。他确实记得和史蒂夫在一起的最后一刻，在飞机上史蒂夫俯身看着巴基，就像一个黑暗中的影子。

“你得好起来。”史蒂夫低声说。巴基记得医生们谈论败血症和感染，他们甚至不确定他能否活着回到美国，但这是他最后的希望。他记得史蒂夫握着他剩下的那只手，拂去前额上的头发，在那架昏暗的飞机上弯下身子，在一片黑暗中吻住他的嘴唇。“我爱你。你会康复的。我会尽快回家，当我回来时你一定在我身边。”

巴基认为他也含糊地说了一句我也爱你-他不太确定。他知道史蒂夫最后一次托起了他的后脑勺，然后消失在夜色中，永远地消失了，直到现在。巴基那时是那么年轻：一个当过兵的男孩，后来成了战俘。然后，他失去了自己的胳膊，并且听任他所爱的人为国捐躯。

战后的世界是空虚的-只有一团模糊的悔恨和失落。巴基一直被悲伤和愤怒折磨着，但他还是把自己拉了出来，用自己的双脚站立，肩上扛着对史蒂夫的记忆。现在，史蒂夫回来了。他该说什么？他该怎样解释那些迷惘的岁月，在那时巴基生活在一个史蒂夫已经死去的世界里？那是可以用语言表达的吗？他想起了那个史蒂夫曾经爱过的男孩，现在他低头看着自己。史蒂夫还能认出来他吗？

斯塔克把史蒂夫逃离神盾局总部的照片发给了巴基，然后给他打了电话，那时巴基还在车里。“你说的对，”他不打招呼地说，“你告诉我史蒂夫罗杰斯是个顽固的混蛋。”

巴基无意间笑出了声。“他从不喜欢被人指手画脚。”在照片里，史蒂夫穿着和第一张照片里一样的短袖t恤奔跑着，好像他的生命就依赖于此。

“你能来真是太好了，”托尼告诉他。“我不认为他会听那些家伙的话，而且我们最不需要的就是让我们向国家偶像射镇静剂的画面登上CNN。”

“不要让任何人接近他-我很快就到。”巴基把前额靠在他前面的座位上。“他怎么样？他看起来···”

“他很固执，是个讨厌鬼，而且只关心你。听起来就像你常常跟我说的那个史蒂夫罗杰斯。”托尼停顿。“别担心，巴基，”他说，放轻声音，所以周围没有人能听到。“他马上就会认出你来的。他心里不会有任何怀疑。”

当巴基到达时，大约有十辆黑色的SUV，两辆救护车，一打纽约警察局的警车车队，和一辆已经停在前面的消防车。弗瑞站在一个临时指挥台上，一架直升机在头顶盘旋。巴基能在史蒂夫所在的建筑周围找出三个狙击手巢穴，这让他血液沸腾。

“我不认为，”他冷冷地说，“把他当成恐怖分子就能减轻他的恐惧，弗瑞。”

弗瑞怒视了回去。“这不是一个吵闹的孩子，总统先生。这是一个接受过高度训练的超级战士，而他现在认为整个世界都是他的敌人。我们必须控制住局势，否则人们，包括他在内，都会受伤。”

一个探员一直试图把防弹背心塞进巴基的手里，而巴基始终将它推开。

“我要上去了，”他宣布，提高了声音，以确保每个人都能听见他的话。“你最好别让你的人向我开枪。”

“长官，”他的分队长说，“我们需要派至少两个人跟随你···”

“我自己去。”巴基脱掉他的西装外套，用一只手捋了捋头发。“我会随身带着一个麦克风，如果我需要的话我会用它请求帮助-但仅此而已。好吗？在我说没问题之前，你们不要上来。”他环顾四周。“你们有为他准备毯子吗？”他问。河面上刮起一阵冷风，今年春天的夜晚仍然很凉爽。他不想让史蒂夫感到寒冷。

有人给他带来一条毯子，一保温瓶热咖啡和一个耳机。

“我们将会在地面上等待，”他的探员说，“并且陪你走到第一层楼梯。我们会派人把守所有门口。”他叹了口气，巴基想知道他现在有多么讨厌他的工作。“小心，长官。”

巴基微笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。“史蒂夫不会伤害我的，”他说。“我想，在那个房间里，那将是我70年来最安全的地方。”

他爬上楼梯，听见咯吱声。史蒂夫一定是在试图寻找他们的旧房子，在一个完全陌生的地方寻找可以辨认的东西。他们的房子，在史蒂夫妈妈去世后他们住过的那栋，已经在七十年代被判定为危楼并且被拆除。这栋建筑是这里整个地区最后的原始建筑之一，距离他们俩都上过的小学只有三个街区。这将是史蒂夫能找到的最接近家的地方。

“史蒂夫？”顶层光线黯淡，只有月光从半破的窗户里透进来。他走向后面那个可以防守的角落，在那里可以俯瞰河流。

“巴克？”

史蒂夫的声音是对内脏的毫无防备的一击。巴基摇摇晃晃，闭上眼睛。他从来没有期望能再次听见这个声音。“我在这里。”他嘶哑地说。“是我。你在哪里？”

腐烂的木头上传来轻微的拖拽声，一个黑影在门后移动。“真的是你吗？”史蒂夫听起来充满希望，但也很谨慎。“有很多奇怪的事情正在发生。”他说。“我只是···你还好吗？”

“我很好，”巴基肯定道。“我只是想确定你没事。我只有一个人。我有咖啡。我知道···我很抱歉他们那样对待你。”他在走廊的中间停下，伸出双臂以表明他没有武器。“是我，史蒂夫。我已经找了你很久很久了。我真的好想你。”

史蒂夫在阴影中犹豫了一会。巴基只能看到他肩膀的形状和倾斜的头，一个早已被遗忘的梦境的碎片。“我想相信你。”他如此轻柔地说，以至于巴基感觉他的心裂开了。

“你是史蒂夫格兰特罗杰斯。”他说，竭尽全力使声音不再颤抖。“你妈妈的名字是莎拉，每到冬天你的脚就会很冷，所以你会在鞋子里垫报纸。”他笨嘴拙舌地说了一会，然后从衬衫中拉出来一串狗牌。他的狗牌与史蒂夫的相碰，发出叮当声。它们几乎都凹凸不平，多年以来，每当巴基需要一点安慰时，他就会咬住它们。“我一直随身带着它们等你回家，就像你答应过我的那样。”

这看起来起效了。史蒂夫走进月光下的银辉中，肩膀在薄薄的T恤里隆起。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，白色T恤上满是灰尘。脸色苍白，眼睛却像星星一样善良。“巴基？”

巴基微笑。他不再是96岁了。他现在22岁，刚从基础学校回家，而史蒂夫正在他们的廉价公寓门口偷看他。他的心剧烈而自由地跳动。“嘿，你这个朋克。”

“哦，上帝啊。”史蒂夫向前倒下，巴基差点没能及时扔掉毯子和热水瓶来接住他，并且把他紧紧地抱在胸前。史蒂夫有点发抖，巴基能感觉到他的每一次呼气，那就像烙印印在巴基的脖子上，那把他带回多年前他们都还小的时候。史蒂夫抬起头，狂乱地吻着他。他们的牙齿碰在一起咯咯作响，巴基尝到了眼泪的味道。史蒂夫退了回来，用手擦了擦眼睛。这个动作是如此熟悉，以至于巴基不得不深深吸了一口气。“我以为···当我找不到你的时候，我以为你已经死了。发生了什么？他们说···有人说这是未来。是2013年吗？我看到了报纸，然后···”

这让他想起他对弗瑞和神盾局感到多么愤怒。史蒂夫在未来最初的时间不应该那么疯狂。他本应该和巴基在一个安静的房间，在那里巴基能让他慢慢适应所有变化。他本该知道自己是被爱的，安全的。但现在巴基知道在打翻的牛奶上哭泣毫无意义，他只需要确保接下来的时间都是好的。巴基把史蒂夫拉回胸前，试着抚慰他，然后轻轻吻了他的头发。“你可能有一些事情需要迎头赶上。”他喃喃地说。“你已经离开很长时间了。几乎七十年了。”

“我记得飞机坠毁了，然后···”史蒂夫的脸以一种熟悉的方式皱着，那是巴基全身疼痛。“我们赢了吗？战争结束了？”

“我们赢了，”巴基肯定道。他想到了越南、朝鲜、阿富汗和伊拉克，并没有回答第二个问题。现在还没必要把这些负担放在史蒂夫肩上。“九头蛇被摧毁了。你做到了。你是个英雄。”你一直是个英雄，他想。

史蒂夫退后一步看着他，抚摸他的脸，指尖顺着脸颊滑下来，好像在寻找什么东西。这触碰是那么轻柔，以至于巴基无法停止喉咙里的呜咽。“如果已经快七十年了，怎么···”

巴基冷笑着-那是他从来不想告诉任何人的故事。“在阿扎诺，佐拉。他有军方在你身上实验的半成品血清，并且在我身上尝试过。那东西工作足够好，所以我看起来根本没有老多少。”巴基耸肩。

“你的胳膊呢？”史蒂夫透过蓝色衬衫的亚麻布触摸他的假肢。

“史塔克出品。想看吗？”巴基解开纽扣卷起了袖子，展示光滑的金属手臂。“他的儿子，托尼-我认为你会喜欢他的-在几年前完善了它。它是顶尖的。”他攥紧了拳头。当手臂绷紧并且泛起涟漪的时候，史蒂夫的手指沿着手臂轻轻划过。

“疼吗？”他好奇地问。他的手掠过整个手臂，触摸着金属和皮肤相嵌的地方。他的触摸小心而温柔，好像他发现了什么珍贵的东西。

“不再疼了，”巴基诚实地说。他想停留在这一刻：在布鲁克林一个小小的黑暗房间里，史蒂夫触手可及，而世界变得遥远。他想和史蒂夫呼吸一样的空气，重新了解每一部分，重新记住他。但是，巴基还有责任。一个国家。“史蒂夫，”他温柔地说。“有很多事要告诉你。你愿意和我一起回去吗？我想···你和我在一起会很安全。我发誓。我们不做任何你不想做的事情。我爱你。我不想在生命中的任何一秒钟与你分离。”

史蒂夫的脸在月光下显得柔和。“你老了，变得多愁善感了，巴克。”他说，温柔地调笑道。“这么长时间里，你还没有和一个姑娘安顿下来吗？”

“没有女孩，”巴基说。这是他们当时能期望的最好的结果-他们中的一个或两个结婚，有一群孩子，比邻而居，还有一个漂亮的妻子。每当他们在偏远的小木屋进行漫长的捕鱼之旅，却从不带任何鱼回来时，她毫无察觉。“我的心死去很久了。”

对他来说，布鲁克林和军队帐篷是很久以前的记忆了。它们模糊而褪色，他把这些心爱的碎片紧紧贴在胸前，尽力使它们保持新鲜生动，哪怕岁月把他拖拽得越来越远。对于史蒂夫来说，他们最后一次触碰对方还是三周之前，那生动，明亮而真实。

史蒂夫摸着他的嘴唇。“巴基。”他说。

“现在没事了，”巴基抵着他的手指悄声说。“当你”死了，“失踪的时候，人们使两个男人结婚合法化了，而且···”他深深吸了一口气。当巴基担任州长，而且同性婚姻合法化的时候，他在网上被任命为牧师，而且前往法院帮助一些选民结婚。那些照片到处都是。巴基一直在微笑，为这次胜利高兴得容光焕发，即使当时他的内心深处破碎不已。“有很多事情，”他以微笑作为结尾，“你需要补上。”

“你知道我相信你，巴克。”史蒂夫说，用那种只有他和巴基在一起时才会有的最真诚的语气。“你知道我会跟随你去任何地方。”

“时间尽头。”巴基喃喃低语，把他们的手扣在一起。

“时间尽头。”史蒂夫肯定道。

“先生？”一个声音在他的耳麦中兹拉兹拉地响起来。“有几辆新闻车聚集在这周围。如果我们想在没有照片的情况下离开这里，现在就得走。”

巴基看着窗外的城市。他只能看见黑色的河水流过。“我希望我们能呆在这，”他告诉史蒂夫，“但我们得走了。跟紧一点。”

史蒂夫并肩和他向下走，仍然拉着他的手。“还住在布鲁克林？”史蒂夫问。他的声音几乎是不确定的，就好像他还在体验这种新的生活，寻找他熟悉的事物并发掘所有未知，担心自己会掉进不再属于他的地方。

“是啊，很长时间。最近因为工作不得不搬家，现在在华盛顿有栋不错的大房子。”巴基确保先下楼梯，尽可能地掩护史蒂夫。他停了下来。当然，不会有保守这个秘密的方法。只要他们一走出这栋楼的大门，秘密就会被发现。然后会有会议、简报和上千件巴基需要每天处理的事情，他永远不会有时间以合适的方式来做这件事。他从来没有足够的时间-至少他现在可以这样做。“史蒂夫，”他转身并把他们的手紧紧握在一起，使劲吞咽了一下。“我花了很多年努力不辜负你，让你感到骄傲。”

史蒂夫的嘴角翘起来，脸颊露出酒窝。“我总是为你骄傲。”他说。

巴基艰难地继续，就像撕掉一个创可贴。“战后几年，我为SSR工作了一段时间，做安保工作。然后我重回学校，获得了退伍军人法案的法律学位，并工作了一段时间。我竞选国会议员，想为那里的人们做点好事。”他跳过了太多事情，那么多他想分享的小小欢乐和失败-他一生中希望史蒂夫在场的所有时刻，他想告诉史蒂夫的所有事情，还有史蒂夫不在时他向阿灵顿史蒂夫的墓碑倾诉的一切。但现在不是时候。“然后，我猜人们挺喜欢我，所以我参加了纽约州州长的竞选。”

史蒂夫的眼睛睁大了。他仍然紧握着巴基的手。巴基不知道自己应该自豪还是害怕。

“然后，几年前，一些人说服我竞选总统。所以我这么做了。几个月前刚刚宣誓。”

“美国总统？”史蒂夫的声音有点颤抖。“巴克···”

巴克微笑。他们丢失的岁月在这一刻苦乐参半。但他曾经梦想着这一刻，他可以告诉史蒂夫他所成就的一切-他只是一直认为这会发生在天堂的某个地方。“我不想告诉你，因为我知道你多么讨厌政客。我努力去做你会赞同的事情，我相信你会有一整个名单，上面列着我搞砸的事情，但是我努力了，史蒂夫···”

当史蒂夫用力吻着他，双手托着他的脸颊时，他的话结束了。天啊，他的手还是那么大，手指向后插进巴基的发丝，手掌挨着巴基的下巴。

“我真为你骄傲，”史蒂夫对着他的嘴唇低语，渴望史蒂夫的那些岁月在此时此刻消散了，他终于心满意足。“如此骄傲，我一直那么骄傲，我一直知道你会成就伟大的事情。”他哭得有点厉害了-巴基能尝到嘴唇上的咸味。“我希望我也在那。”巴基紧紧抱住他。“你在那。”他说。他无法消除声音里的嘶哑，那听起来很傻，但他想让史蒂夫知道。“无论我走到哪里，你都陪着我。你给予我完成这一切的力量，甚至当你不在那的时候。”

门外，夜晚很安静，只有闪烁的灯光和街上的车流声。巴基的安保人员围住他们，史蒂夫交出了他从神盾局特工那里拿走的手枪。他没有松开巴基的手。

“罗杰斯队长，我对所有的混乱感到抱歉。”弗瑞说，用那种他根本不感到抱歉的口吻。“如果你现在能和我们回神盾局做一个快速的汇报，我们会非常感激···”

“你可以选择符合我们两个人日程安排的时间段在华盛顿向他汇报情况，”巴基插话。史蒂夫今晚绝不可能离开他。“他会和我呆在一起。”他转向安保人员，目的性地向弗瑞露出后背。让这个男人局促不安一下。“你能通知飞行员我们正在路上吗？我想尽快起飞。”

“没问题，长官。”

史蒂夫跟着他大步走回车内，突然停了下来。“我的盾牌呢？”他问。“当我醒来时它不在那。”他耸了耸肩，看起来那么无辜，巴基不得不咬着嘴唇。“我有点依恋它。”

弗瑞抱起双臂。“我相信那是美国政府的财产，罗杰斯队长。”

这是不可接受的。巴基转身，手已经放在了SUV的门把手上。“弗瑞，上一次我检查的时候，我是武装部队的总司令。我希望明天早上在白宫看见盾牌。”他坐进车，感觉史蒂夫跟在他后面。

“巴克。”史蒂夫说，声音低沉，有点窒息。

这让巴基看着他。即使在车里昏暗的灯光下，巴基也能看见史蒂夫是如何突然脸红，瞳孔放大的。“哦，”巴基说。某种感觉在他胃里翻腾，他真的已经许多年没有感受它了-诚实地说，几乎忘记了。“你喜欢这个。”

史蒂夫逼近他。“我爱这个，总统先生。”

这句话使巴基的脸涨红了，突然之间他的裤子变得更紧。“史蒂夫，”他低声说，感觉像是心周围的冰雪终于融化了。“史蒂夫。”

“是的，总统先生？你要我做什么？”史蒂夫从椅子上滑下来，狠狠吻着他的胸膛，然后是裤子的前面。“就···告诉我做什么，长官。”

巴基不小心用他的金属手指在SUV的皮革内饰上开了一个洞。不过，当总统的好处之一就是之后没人敢问他这个问题。


End file.
